<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unforgivable Sin by Avivastef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623285">The Unforgivable Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivastef/pseuds/Avivastef'>Avivastef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivastef/pseuds/Avivastef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Evans is a sixteen year old boy living in Arizona in the year 3030.<br/>After the Second Civil War of America life is so different.<br/>Niall lives alone.<br/>His parents died years ago.<br/>His only friend is a boy by the name of Chris Culman<br/>But now Chris is gone too<br/>He's gone because Niall killed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unforgivable Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Unforgivable Sin</p><p>Blood is a strange color, its darker than you would expect. It’s almost like someone added a bit of black into the brightest red turning it a much darker, deeper, more intense red. The sticky liquid dripped in between the fingers of a boy but was quickly washed away by water. Niall Evans a boy no older than sixteen with spiky jet-black hair that fell over his face when it got wet, and deep blue eyes that his nose fit perfectly in the space below it. His lips were thin and were currently pressed into a line of pain as the water cascaded down his back turning the water a curious shade of pink. </p><p>The shower was the only place Niall felt safe. Even though he was alone in a small house in the wood’s miles away from any human life. The shower where you can’t be bothered, hot water running down your back into your hair and eyes, sob with no one hearing you, and where you can think about anything in silence. Silence that’s what he wanted…quiet. He tried desperately to get the blood matted in his hair out scrubbing furiously as the water fell over his eyes and dripped from his eyelashes. He hissed as soap leaked onto one of his more tender wounds making him whimper a bit.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes, he say the same thing, the lifeless body off his best friend. The friend that HE shot. The sound of the body hitting the pavement plagues his mind, a sound he’ll never forget. He didn’t mean to do it, his friend was under mind control, and was brainwashed to do exactly what his “master” told him to do. He was aiming for his friend, Chris’, hand but at the last moment something scared him causing him to move his AK-47 upwards when he pulled the trigger.<br/>
Every time he looks at his hands, he saw them covered in blood HIS blood, the hands of a murderer. He was trained and taught how to live with the guilt, but this was too much. Ever since his parents were killed in a massacre, Chris Culman, his best friend since the beginning of time became super close to him, helping him with the grief. Chris was the literal definition of an angel, he was always calm and collected, always smiling even in hard times, and was always there when you needed him. But now that angel was gone, and a piece of Niall’s heart is gone with it. He will never forgive himself for what he did EVER. He could see Chris’ lifeless hazel eyes staring deep into his soul with an accusing look.</p><p>The hot water flowing over his body suddenly felt cold. Realization hit him one again, Chris is gone because of you. He tried so hard to push those thoughts back, but he knew it was true, his best friend’s death was because of him.  He couldn’t suppress the low ugly sob that tore through the air, his shoulders started shaking as the tears kept coming. Chris with his dirty blond hair that was always neat, and his hazel eyes that glittered when something exciting happened, or his gorgeous smile that could keep anyone going was gone never to be heard from again.</p><p>When he watched the body fall, he stood there in silence unable to move, breathe, and think. Then he heard the shouts “OVER THERE I SEE ‘EM.” Chris’ school Mesa Military College was mind controlled; he doesn't know how. He started running as fast as he could, he needed to escape because if they caught him, he would gonna die. Everyone teen in Mesa, Arizona is taught to fight, and how to shoot. After the Second Civil War the United States was destroyed and is now known as The Kirkland Republic. The war was twenty years ago, in 3026 four years before he was born. Everything with information about life before the war is illegal and if someone was caught with a book or anything else, they would be hanged. Since he lives so far away from a normal civilization, he managed to read a book about life before the war. And Then compared to Now is so different.</p><p>He shut the water off and hissed as the cold air stung his injuries. He wrapped a towel around his waist careful to avoid upsetting the large scars that have been added to his collection and used another towel to dry his soaking hair. He glanced at himself in the mirror, but he only saw the face of a murderer, the guy who killed his best friend. He shook his head as tears threatened to spill. He walked out the bathroom and into his bedroom.<br/>
His room had a Small Double bed in the right corner of the room with off white and blue linen and sheets, a small wooden night table with a night light, a phone charger, and a few books. His closet was set in the wall and was considerably small, his dresser the same dark oak as the night table had six drawers three on each side. And of course, laundry littered the floor. On the dresser sat a few pictures, one of Niall and his parents, Niall and Chris, and a peculiar quote. “I Believe in Ordinary Acts of Bravery and The Courage Which Drives One Person to Stand Up for Another.” Niall still remembers the day he got it. </p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>Dodge, duck, punch. That was what Niall has been doing for the past ten minutes. Avoiding his opponent’s attempts to hit him. He was in karate class and was the best student there, he was three week away from becoming a Third Dan Black-belt. When the class was over, he went to the locker room to change into his normal outfit, a black T-shirt with jeans. He was about to leave the studio when one of the Brown Belts, Peter, ran up to him “hey Niall uh the instructor wants you in his office” Peter said noticeably out of breath.</p><p> “Thanks man I’ll head over there now” he answered confused. </p><p>Why would the instructor want to see him? he started towards the office. He knocked on the door twice before entering.</p><p>“You wanted to see me Sir?” he asked </p><p>“Yes Niall, sit down please” he said gesturing to the empty chair in front of the desk.<br/>
He sat down cautiously.<br/>
"I’m very pleased with your progress here and decided that three weeks is a bit long to give you your belt so… </p><p>Niall felt excitement everywhere he was gonna get his belt three weeks early and when he is only fourteen! The instructor got up and opened a drawer he took out a frame with a black-belt with three yellow stripes going down. </p><p>“You should be very proud of yourself Niall” the instructor said while handing the frame and the belt to him. “You are excused, go home and celebrate” the instructor said smiling.</p><p> “Thank you, Sir,” he said getting up and walked out the door. He walked the three mile walk to his house smiling like an idiot. He stared down at the frame and read </p><p>“I Believe in Ordinary Acts of Bravery and The Courage Which Drives One Person to Stand Up for Another.”</p><p>~End of Flashback~</p><p>He stared at the picture before rummaging through his drawer for a T-shirt to wear. He put on a red shirt and some boxers and crashed onto his bed. He gazed at the full moon for a few minutes before closing the shades. He stared up at the ceiling for hours scared to fall asleep because he knew that the nightmares would haunt his mind forever. He hoped the day’s events were just part of some twisted dream. Eventually his breathing evened out and his chest rose and fell softly. He was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Niall was running, he was running as fast as he could. He kept on looking back over his shoulder trying to see if someone was chasing him. After about fifteen minutes of running over tree roots, rocks, fallen trees, and small hills he reached a clearing. The clearing had green grass and flowers of different varieties. He stumbled over a tree root and fell on his face drawing blood from his nose. In the center of the clearing was a pack of coyotes, now coyotes were native in the desert of Arizona, but Niall wasn’t in the desert. The coyotes seemed to be circling something or someone. The coyotes parted and he realized that someone was Chris. </p><p>Niall woke with a start.</p><p>He was sweating and breathing rapidly. It took a full ten minutes to calm his breathing. He sat up and ran a hand shakily through his hair. he knew he was gonna have nightmares he knew it; he just wasn’t expecting them to be that bad.<br/>
Chris’ favorite animal was the coyote. Once a month would both go to the gate that separates the city and the Sonoran Desert and climb over it. They would hike and camp there for three days. One time they found a coyote den that had three cubs and every time they would watch the opening. They saw the cubs play and tackle, eat, hunt, they even named them. There was Dodger, Bucky, and Sierra all beautiful healthy cubs, the mom’s name was Kenna. They guessed the cubs where about two months when they discovered them. Now they would be eight months. </p><p>Today was the day they would go out into the desert. But that will never happen again. </p><p>Niall knew he had to get up and start his day. The city was still recovering from the attack and the teens under the mind control were all so confused and terrified. He got up and pulled on some baby pink pants, and a black shirt. He had no patience styling his hair and just left it in its natural state…a complete mess. </p><p>He entered the kitchen and turned on the kettle, popped some toast into the toaster, and made some eggs. The kettle clicked Ding he poured the hot water into a cup full of coffee… he drank it black. The toaster popped just seconds later POP. He ate his breakfast in silence quietly mourning hiss loss. </p><p>Niall liked to sing and was fairly good at it, he started humming the words of ‘Someone You Loved’ by Lewis Capaldi. “Now the day bleeds into nightfall, and you’re not here to get me through it all” he put his dishes in the sink. “Hey Day” he said to the male A.I. that basically controlled his house. “Play ‘Someone to You’ </p><p>“Playing ‘Someone to You’ by BANNERS” the male semi-robotic voice replied.</p><p> For some odd reason Niall found the slightly depressing songs super relatable. He started dancing and singing softly along to the melody. It is Chris’ favorite song No ‘was’ it was. He corrected himself on the verge of tears.<br/>
“I don't wanna die or fade away<br/>
I just wanna be someone<br/>
I just wanna be someone<br/>
Dive and disappear without a trace<br/>
I just wanna be someone<br/>
Well, doesn't everyone?<br/>
And if you feel the great dividing<br/>
I wanna be the one you're guiding<br/>
Cause I believe that you could lead the way<br/>
I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I never had nobody and no road home<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold<br/>
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall<br/>
I really need somebody to call my own<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
I don't even need to change the world<br/>
I'll make the moon shine just for your view<br/>
I'll make the starlight circle the room<br/>
And if you feel like night is falling<br/>
I wanna be the one you're calling<br/>
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way<br/>
I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I never had nobody and no road home<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold<br/>
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall<br/>
I really need somebody to call my own<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
The kingdom come, the rise, the fall<br/>
The setting sun above it all<br/>
I just wanna be somebody to you<br/>
I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh<br/>
I never had nobody and no road home<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold<br/>
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall<br/>
I really need somebody to call my own<br/>
I wanna be somebody to someone<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you<br/>
Someone to you”</p><p> </p><p>When the song finished Niall knew it would be in his head like a montage playing scenes of his memory with Chris. He inaudibly cried, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Everything and everyone he loved died what more does he have to live for?<br/>
He went over to the cupboard where he kept the knives and selected one. He held it in his right hand flexing his fingers, and held the knife just centimeters before his chest just hovering there, not moving.</p><p> Should I do it? he asked himself quietly </p><p>should I end my own life and be in peace? </p><p>He considered his options: either he could plunge the knife into his heart and die and be in peace, won’t have to live with the guilt, or he could get by and continue on with his life. </p><p>He was leaning towards the first option when a thought surfaced.</p><p> How would Chris react if he found out you killed yourself?</p><p>  He stopped in his tracks and dropped the knife, it clattered on the floor. He raced up the stairs and grabbed a knapsack that was on the top step. He quickly stuffed some clothes in and ran out the door never looking back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this really short story.<br/>I don't even know what this is, but I spent like 2 hours in class in like April doing this.<br/>I think it needs a home</p><p>(story can be found on Wattpad under the account name YassenTheAssassin along with my other stories)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>